The present invention relates to a composition for a polymeric membrane which is used for the non-cryogenic separation of a gas.
It has been known to use a polymeric membrane to separate air into components. Various polymers have the property that they allow different gases to flow through, or permeate, the membrane, at different rates. A polymer used in air separation, for example, will pass oxygen and nitrogen at different rates. The gas that preferentially flows through the membrane wall is called the “permeate” gas, and the gas that tends not to flow through the membrane is called the “non-permeate” or “retentate” gas. The selectivity of the membrane is a measure of the degree to which the membrane allows one component, but not the other, to pass through.
A membrane-based gas separation system has the inherent advantage that the system does not require the transportation, storage, and handling of cryogenic liquids. Also, a membrane system requires relatively little energy. The membrane itself has no moving parts; the only moving part in the overall membrane system is usually the compressor which provides the gas to be fed to the membrane.
A gas separation membrane unit is typically provided in the form of a module containing a large number of small, hollow fibers made of the selected polymeric membrane material. The module is generally cylindrical, and terminates in a pair of tubesheets which anchor the hollow fibers. The tubesheets are impervious to gas. The fibers are mounted so as to extend through the tubesheets, so that gas flowing through the interior of the fibers (known in the art as the bore side) can effectively bypass the tubesheets. But gas flowing in the region external to the fibers (known as the shell side) cannot pass through the tubesheets.
In operation, a gas is introduced into a membrane module, the gas being directed to flow through the bore side of the fibers. One component of the gas permeates through the fiber walls, and emerges on the shell side of the fibers, while the other, non-permeate, component tends to flow straight through the bores of the fibers. The non-permeate component comprises a product stream that emerges from the bore sides of the fibers at the outlet end of the module.
An example of a membrane-based air separation system is given in U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,953, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
Other examples of fiber membrane modules are given in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,497,894, 7,517,388, 7,578,871, and 7,662,333, the disclosures of which are all hereby incorporated by reference.
The effectiveness of a membrane in gas separation depends not only on the inherent selectivity of the membrane, but also on its capability of handling a sufficiently large product flow. A membrane module can therefore be evaluated by its product flow, and by its recovery ratio, which is the ratio of product flow to feed gas flow.
The present invention provides a composition for polymeric fiber membranes which provides substantially improved performance, and which therefore lowers the capital cost for gas separation systems. The hollow fiber membrane of the present invention can be used to build a module having about twice the volumetric productivity of prior art modules, while retaining high efficiency in the separation of gases.